Snow Ball
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: A little story about how on Christmas Yugi and Yami find love. YxYY


**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!**

Sakura: After a while of thinking I finally decided to do a Christmas one-shot. This story is yxyy in Japan. I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

Yugi, the King of Games, stood quietly outside the Kame Game Shop watching the snow fall. It was Christmas Eve and he was stuck shoving snow from the walk way. His Grandfather was inside nice and 

warm, while he was outside about to catch a cold.

He sighed and moved a pile of snow to the side. "Why do I have to do this?" He moved one of his gold bangs out of his face.

Just then a snowball hit him square in the face. Yugi quickly wiped it away and looked around for who threw it. He looked to see a familiar pair of crimson eyes staring at him from behind a trash can. A small black cap covered his tri-colored hair. Yugi hated hats, he just wore black ear muffs.

"Yami that wasn't nice," Yugi yelled at the hiding figure.

Yami chuckled and threw another one at him.

Yugi moved out of the way. Yami liked to play too many games, when there was work to be done. It had been a year sense the ceremonial duel and Yami deciding not to go to the afterlife. Yugi kind of knew why. This was going to be Yami's 2nd Christmas, but his first white one. The last Christmas they went to Egypt, so of course no snow. At the first of the month when the snow started to fall, Yami quickly got attached to it. He would spend hours outside. Yugi was amazed Yami didn't get sick.

Yugi moved out of the way again as Yami threw more snowballs at him. "Stop it! I have work to do!"

Yami stood up and pouted. "But Yugi!"

Yugi walked up to him. "Your welcome to help."

Yami thought about it, then shook his head.

Yugi watched as he walked away. "Man Yami's hot when he walks away." He quickly covered his mouth. Did he just say that. A smile made it way onto Yugi's face. It was true, he was head over heels with his other half. Yami let it slip through the mind link that he liked Yugi one time while in the shower, along with some creepy images.

Yugi knew his feelings would be returned there was just the problem of how to tell him.

With that on his mind Yugi to back to work.

* * *

In an hour Yugi got the whole walk way clear. Now there was a pile of snow next to the house. Well not for long. 

Yami ran past him and jumped into the pile.

Yugi stood there blinking as snow went everywhere.

Yami was sitting there laughing.

Yugi's left eye started to twitch. "YAMI!" He reached down and started to throw snow balls at Yami.

Yami got up and started to run from a Yugi with a shovel.

They went around and around the house over and over for a good 30 minutes, before Grandpa came out to see what was going on.

As Yugi came by Grandpa took the shovel out of his hands. "What is going on?"

Yugi stomped his foot and pouted. "Yami messed up my snow pile!"

Grandpa sighed. "Sometimes I swear your 5 years old Yugi. Yami was just having some fun." He walked back inside with the shovel.

Yugi growled and got hit in the face with another snow ball.

So the chase began again, but this time with snow balls.

* * *

The sun had soon set for the day. Yugi and Yami were still outside. Yugi was looking around for Yami with a snow ball in hand. 

Yami wasn't in the front so Yugi slowly made his way to the back. As he turned the corner, he found himself being picked up bridal style.

Yugi looked up at Yami and blushed.

Yami chuckled. "Were you looking for me."

Yugi nodded.

A smirk grew on his face as he quickly put the snow ball down Yami's shirt.

Yami quickly dropped Yugi and tried to get it out.

Yugi laid on the ground laughing. His butt hurt from being dropped but seeing Yami's face was so funny.

"Yami...HaHa...Your..." He was having trouble talking.

Yami got the snow out of his shirt, then just glared at Yugi. "How could you!"

Yugi sat up trying his best to catch his breath. "You...deserved it..."

Yami kneeled down beside him and ran his hand lightly over Yugi's back. "You ok?"

Yugi had finally stopped laughing. "Yea."

Yami smiled. "Good, now how about we get inside where it's warm."

Yugi smiled and let Yami help him up. He let him lead him into the house. The two quickly took off there coats, boots, hat, earmuffs, before sitting in front of the fireplace with a blanket.

Yugi giggled. "That will teach us not to stay out late."

Yami nodded.

Grandpa came in and gave both of them some hot chocolate. "About time you two came in."

Yugi took his mug. "We were just having fun."

Grandpa just shook his head and walked away.

* * *

A couple hours later and Yugi and Yami decided to watch a late night movie. They both hopped up onto the couch as Yugi turned on the TV.

As Yugi looked for a movie to watch. Yami pulled him close and ran his fingers through Yugi's soft hair.

Yugi had a light blush on his face, but continued to look for a show. He soon just left it on the movie Holiday in Handcuffs.

Yami's hands soon left Yugi's hair and moved down his arms.

Yugi blushed about 3 shades of red. "Uh Yami..."

Yami stopped, but leaned in close to Yugi's ear. "Yes Yugi..."

Yugi shivered. "What are you doing?"

Yami wrapped his arms around him. "Just holding you, is that too much to offer koi."

Yugi quickly turned to face Yami. "What did you call me?"

Yami smirked. "Koi, so what of it." He leaned in close. "You really should keep the mind link close while working. I heard a few little things. Oh and thanks for the tip. I'll be sure to send you some more of those so called 'creepy' images."

Yugi looked down. His ears were a nice shade of pink.

Yami chuckled and made Yugi look back up. "You ok?"

Yugi nodded."So you really do like me?"

Yami shook his head. "No, I love you."

Yugi quickly wrapped his arms around Yami and kissed him. "Oh I love you too."

Yami chuckled. "I know that." He moved Yugi to the side. "Stay there for a minute." Yami got up and left.

Yugi just sat there quietly watching the movie. He wondered why Yami left.

* * *

Yami walked back in soon and Yugi quickly grabbed a pilliow and covered his face. In Yami's hand was a snow ball. 

Yami laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to throw it at you. I think you'll like this snow ball."

Yugi put the pilliow down and took the snow ball looking thing in his hands. It's wasn't cold, it was soft. He looked up at Yami confused.

Yami chuckled. "Open it silly."

Yugi then saw a line going around the snow ball. He opened it and gasped. Laying inside on a red cushion was a diamond snowflake necklace. "I love it, how did you get it?"

Yami sat down next to him. "A few months back I asked grandpa to help work in the shop part-time. Once I raised enough money I went out and got you this." He smiled. "I was going to confess my love Christmas morning with it, but this seem like a good time to give it to you."

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami. "Thank you so much." Tears threaten to fall. "This is the best Christmas ever."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Same here." He pulled Yugi back and took the necklace out of the case. He put it around Yugi's neck. "It's looks beautiful on you."

Yugi blushed and leaned up and kissed Yami.

It really was a prefect Christmas for the two.

* * *

Sakura: So there you go. Please review and Merry Christmas! 


End file.
